efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA One Way Out
One Way Out Elimination Chamber Match for the RWA Championship: Danny Phantom © vs. The Joker vs. Hellboy vs. Kratos vs. Dante vs. Captain Marvel Elimination Chamber Match for the World Championship: Deadpool © vs. Superman vs. Homer Simpson vs. Captain America vs. King Leonidas vs. Luke Skywalker Hell In A Cell Loser Leaves RWA Match: Alex the Superstar vs. Reaper X Optimus Prime vs. Dr. Doom Master Chief vs. Red Skull Anti-Venom vs. Max Payne Ganondorf vs. Ryu Hayabusa Uruk-Hai vs. Blue Beetle RWA American Heavyweight Championship: "Badass" Bart Simpson © vs. Boba Fett RWA Women's Championship: Wonder Woman © vs. Supergirl Trunks vs. Kenshin Himura Vegeta vs. Frieza Winner gets the number 30 spot in the first of two Ragefest rumble matches: Gaara vs. The Punisher Fatal 4-Way TLC Match for the RWA Tag Team Championships The Carnage Crew (Walter Scott & Ken Brown) © vs. Doomsday & Hush vs. Bane & Juggernaut vs. The Symbiotes (Venom & Carnage) Danny Jackpot vs. CM Punk Nightwing vs. Keith Austin Monkey D. Luffy vs. Lex Luthor Results *3 - Walter make a challenge to the Karate Kid for the Internet title at Ragefest. *4 - Death Note answer to Walter's challenge. After the match in a interview, Ken Brown told Fred Durst that the Carnage Crew is on hiatus right now. *5 - The Punisher laid down for Gaara to pin him. Then Gaara told the crowd that Punisher is the newest member of Havoc and the reason why the Punisher joined the ranks of Havoc is that Superman gave the Punisher a offer that he can't refuse. *6 - Frieza slapped the ref and got himself DQ'd. The reason why Frieza did that because he will not complete in RWA until Cell comes back in RWA. Cell Jr. made his RWA debut and told RWA will pay for what they did to his father starting with Crow. He challenge him to a match at Rampage episode 19 and after that he and Frieza are gonna go after the tag champs and they will destroy the RWA until they get what they want. *7 - Kenshin pledge his allegiance to RWA and Trunks pledge his allegiance to Havoc. He, Gaara and Punisher laid waste on him until Deathstroke came out with a nightstick and laid out all three Havoc members. Then Deathstroke pledge his allegiance to RWA. *9 - Bart Simpson's original opponent, Boba Fett was attacked in the back and TGO (The Great One) took his place. After the match, CM Punk came out and gives TGO the Go 2 Sleep. Punk ask Bart to face him in a non-title match at Rampage ep. 19 and Bart accepts. Bart told Punk that the special referee of their match at Rampage was none other than Rowdy Roddy Piper. *10 - Link cost Keith the match while Gaara was distracting the referee on the apron. After the match, Nightwing try to injure Keith with the ring bell but Keith hit a low blow on him and gives the Rage KO to Link and the Raging Stunner to Gaara. But Nightwing hit Keith with the ring bell to the back of the head. He continue doing it until Red Hood came out with a lead pipe and laid all three with the lead pipe. He told them that I want to know everyone to know that don't fuck with RWA and that means he is with RWA. And last but not least, he ask Nightwing to face him at Cybermania 2 and Nightwing agreed to the challenge. *13 - During the match, Luke lay down for Superman. Paul Heyman interfered and cost Deadpool the match. Superman beat the hell out of Deadpool with a steel chair after the match but Bane came out and stop it. Bane told them that before Keith was fired, he named him as the no. 1 contender for Superman's title. *15 - Ghost Rider joined Kyle for commentary and announced that he with RWA to destroy Havoc. During the match, Ghost Rider was on the apron, stared down Red Skull and in a manner of speaking, cost him the match. After the match, Ghost Rider pick him up and hit the Ghost Ride. *17 - Marvel made a great offer and that offer was that first person that comes out with him for the RWA Championship at Ragefest. That person was none other than Deathstroke, Marvel was mocking to him but Deathstroke gives him the DKO. Elimination Chamber results RWA World Heavyeweight Championship RWA Championship Miscellaneous Facts *Keith was sick and tired of Havoc's actions for too long. He bring out the NoDQ World Order (Spiderman, Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow) and two new members of the NWO, Batman & Link. Superman was shock to see Batman and he decide bygones be bygones. Both rivals shakes hands and Superman spit in Batman's face. Spiderman try to go after him but his factions stop him and then Mr. Clean hit the Clean Cut on Spidey, Link hits the ZDT on Batman and Sparrow hit the Pirate's Plunge on Keith. Due to that, those three men has become members of Havoc. *Kyle4000 ask Keith to face him in a match at Cybermania 2 before Keith's match. *Keith was taken to a near by hospital and got medical treatment for his wounds. The doctors told him that he can't compete ever again in RWA and retire but Keith told him go fuck yourself. He left the hospital and enter the arena with a tire iron. He enter the Havoc's locker room and starts beating all of the members of Havoc. Superman, Gaara, and Nightwing leave the locker room and Keith is running after them. But then the cops got Keith and Keith knocked one of the cops out and starts hitting the cops with the tire iron. He runs after Havoc but the cops tackle Keith and they cuffed him and arrested him. Due to that, Keith has been terminated from his job as owner of the RWA thanks to the board of directors and they have found a new owner. That new owner was none other than former ECW Owner Paul Heyman and his first announcement as the new owner of RWA is he announce a tournament for the RWA Extreme Championship. The tournament will consist of 8 RWA superstars and the final 2 will face each other at Cybermania 2. The first 2 matches will be at Ragefest and in those two matches, it will be Duke Nukem vs Tommy Vercetti and the second match will be Master Chief vs Wolverine. *A backstage assistant told Heyman that someone bought the company and fired the board of directors. *Keith was released from jail because the cops that arrested him were actors hired by Heyman so the real police came in and arrested the fake cops for impersonating an officer. *Before the show was over, Heyman and Superman came to the ring. Heyman was still furious of the announcement he received in the back. He say that show will not over until the person bought RWA's entire stock and put the board of directors out of business comes out. Then a mysterious laugh was heard throughout the Key Arena and Paul is getting more furious than before. A mysterious figure come out and both Paul and Superman are ready for him. He enter the ring and this figure is staring to Paul and take his hood and the fans goes nuts because this figure was none other than Keith Austin, the founder of RWA but his eyes look more darker. Keith then hit a lou thesz press and start hitting punches on Heyman. Superman try to attack him from behind but Keith hit the Raging Stunner to Superman and continues his ass whooping on Heyman. And then both Havoc and Team RWA comes out all hell just break loose. Kyle decide to take off his headset, grab a steel chair and join the fun with Team RWA. Kyle hitting chair shots to members of Havoc and they run like cowardly dogs. Heyman was all alone and he don't look so good at all. Alex turns him around and hits the Code of Star. Deadpool hits the Deadshot to him, then Deathstroke hits DKO to him, then Red Hood lock in the Red Mask on him, then Bane hits the Bane Bomb on him, then Kyle hits the Kyle Cutter, and then, Keith gives him the double finger and hits the Raging Stunner to him to end the biggest ass whooping in RWA history. Then Keith's theme plays and he, Kyle, Alex, and Team RWA celebrates in the ring as the fans are chanting R W F'N A . Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011